Sing Me A Love Song
by greekfreak101
Summary: "I-I lo-love y-you B-b-babs. F-forev-ever." -Dick Grayson Dick is shot on patrol with the team one night. Batgirl is with him. What happened to him? Read to find out. While reading, I suggest you listen to 'Sing Me A Love Song' by Barlowgirl. This is based off of that song. Disclaimer: I do not own YJ. T for you'll find out.


**Hey guys! Guess what. I found my older sister's fanfiction account from when she was my age. I still can't believe she wrote for Hannah Montana after she told me how much she hated it. She is so weird. **

**back to the story. ENJOY! **

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple mission. No one was supposed to get hurt. Especially not Nightwing. He had joined in for some action. He had missed working out in the field. It was supposed to be a simple mission to look over Gotham while the Bat was away. Unfortunately it didn't happen like that.

The team had split up into groups of three or four to patrol a certain part of Gotham. Batgirl and Nightwing were in a group of two since they patrolled Gotham regularly. They were all hooked up to Miss Martian's mind link. Her range had gotten larger over the years.

Batgirl and Nightwing had decided to patrol the docks and warehouses. It was rumored that a big drug shipment was going to go down there that night.

They were stopping the drug shipment when one of the guys pulled a gun out of nowhere and shot Nightwing before the vigilantes could react. The bullet hit his chest right below the heart. If he didn't get some medical attention fast, he would die.

"NIGHTWING!" Batgirl ran over to him and put pressure on the wound. It was, unfortunately, not working. Blood was pouring out. It flowed like a river through her fingers and onto the concrete.

_'M'gann! Get the team and the bioship over to the docks fast. Nightwing's been shot and needs immediate medical attention!' _Batgirl shouted through the mind link.

_'On it Batgirl. I'll get there as fast as I can.' _

_'Hurry M'gann!' _With that, Batgirl cut the mind link. She looked up to discover that the drug dealers had escaped while she was distracted.

"Barbara." Nightwing's – no, Dick's – weak voice brought her back to reality.

"No names in the field," she reminded him like he always did to her and Tim.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We both know that I'm not going to make it," he said coughing a bit. A little bit of blood made its way out of Dick's mouth.

"Don't talk like that!" She scolded him. "You're not stuttering yet, which is a good sign!"

"I know, but I-I am n-now. P-p-please Barb-bara, d-do me one last favor. S-sing m-m-me that song b-by B-barlowg-girl. P-please." Nightwing gave her a pained smile.

"You'll make it through this. The team will get here in time. I promise you!" Barbara said – well more like shouted – while crying.

"W-we b-both know t-t-that I won't. T-the bullet is too c-close t-to the h-h-heart. P-please s-sing Babs." He gave her a weak pleading look.

The look looked pitiful. It wasn't his usual pleading, puppy dog look. This was a weak and pained pleading look. She felt the need to comply with what he was asking her to do. "Fine, but you'll still make it through this. I know it."

"Thanks B-b-babs," he said between short pants of breath.

Barbara took a deep breath before she began. She sang in a soft, melodic voice.

_[Verse 1:]_

Barbara was scared to think what would happen if Dick died. He was her one true love. She didn't know what would happen to her if he did. The thought scared her.

_[Verse 1 cont.]_

She prayed that Dick would make it out of this alive, but she was starting to doubt that. She wanted Dick to hold her like he does when they have a movie marathon. She hated the feeling that would never happen again. She didn't want that, so she continued to pray to God that he would make it.

_[Chorus:]_

She loved it when Dick would sing for her. It was even better when he sang a Jesse McCartney's song, because his voice sounded exactly like Jesse's.

He always had the right words to say when she was broken. He always said the right thing and made her laugh each time. Usually to make sure she wasn't upset anymore, he would sing her a song that fit with the situation. The way he did it let her forget about what or who she was upset with.

_[Verse 2:]_

Dick always had her back and she always had his. Dick was always there for her in a time of need too. Why did she feel so betrayed right now? Was it because he was dying in her arms? She wouldn't give up. She wouldn't let her best friend and secret crush die on her. It wasn't going to happen.

With a shaky voice, Barbara continued the song.

_[Verse 2 cont.]_

Oh how she craved for Dick's voice to be strong and full of life again. She did not like it when his voice was weak and bitter. It just didn't suit him or his personality.

She needed Dick to stay alive. He was one of her few anchors to the world. Without him, Barbara didn't know what she would do. He was a HUGE part of her life. He had been her best friend since they were nine. He knew everything about her, and she knew everything about him.

_[Chorus:]_

She remembered that one time when a guy named Brian Cottle broke up with her. She had run straight to Wayne Manor where Dick was. He had somehow managed to calm down with a few words and a goofy song. Soon she was back to being herself. She had forgotten all about Brian Cottle.

_[Verse 3:]_

Those lines fit perfectly in this situation. She needed Dick in her life. She wanted Dick in her life. Life would be too hard without him in her life, and she couldn't imagine a life without him. She would give up everything in her life if it meant she could stay with Dick forever.

_[Chorus:]_

She desperately wanted Dick to sing her a song right now. She wanted to hear his beautiful and strong voice. She wanted to hear him say that everything would be alright, and he'd be feeling the aster in no time. That wouldn't be happening anytime soon, no matter how much she wished it would.

After she sang the last line, Barbara allowed the tears that had formed in her eyes fall. They fell onto her blood covered hands that were still on Dick's wound. She maneuvered her hands so that they were under Dick and lifted him up. His head rested on her chest.

"B-babs?" Dick's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Dick."

"I-I l-love you. I h-have f-for the p-past f-four years, since w-we were th-th-thirteen." Dick's confession broke her heart. All this time and he hadn't said a word. They had had a chance for a relationship, but she missed her chance.

"I love you too Dick. I have since we were thirteen." She was sobbing now. He face was buried in his hair. It didn't smell like it usually did. Instead it had the metallic scent of blood – his blood.

"P-p-please d-do m-me a f-f-favor B-b-barbara. M-m-move on with y-y-your l-life. D-d-don't s-stay in the p-p-past. L-l-look f-forward t-to t-the f-fut-ture. P-p-promisiune?"

She got her face out of his hair and looked at his face. From what Dick had taught her in Romanian, Babs figured he asked her if she promised. She looked at him and said, "Promisiune. Just for you Dick. I'll do it just for you."

"G-good. T-tell the t-t-team, B-b-bruce, T-ti-timmy, and A-alfie that I l-love t-t-them t-too. I-I lo-love y-you B-b-babs. F- forev-ever." He gave her one last smile before his eyes closed and his heart stopped beating.

"NIGHTWING! DICK! Please not yet!" Barbara was back to sobbing. She vaguely heard some gasps behind her, but she didn't acknowledge them – though subconsciously she recognized them as the team. Her best friend and crush had just died. That's all that mattered to her. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Barbara set Dick down gently. The next thing she did surprised the team a little. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his lips. Even though he was dead, his lips were still warm.

"Rest in peace Richard John Grayson," she murmured. She got up and walked towards the team.

Superboy went forward and gently picked up Nightwing. He frowned. Nightwing was so pale and lifeless. It was terribly unnatural.

The team made a path for Superboy as he walked towards the bioship and placed Nightwing on the medical table. The team followed after him. Most of them sat down in the chairs, but Robin – Tim – ran up to Dick's side.

"No no no. This can't be happening! Not him too!" Tim had tears running down his pale face. "What will Bruce do? It was bad enough when Jason died but Dick! This is not going to end well for the guy who did this."

"Robin! Be careful with the secret identities!" Batgirl said.

"Dick's dead Barbara! DEAD! I don't care about the f***ing identities right now! Don't you care?" Robin shouted at Batgirl.

"Of course I care Tim! Did you not see how I was acting out there? His last words to me were, 'I love you Babs. Forever.' How do you think I feel? The guy just told me he loved me before he died!"

"I'm sorry Barbara. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I guess I'm just upset that Dick's dead."

"It's okay Tim. He also told me to tell you that he loves you too. I mean you were his little brother. You were his family." Barbara moved closer, and soon she was hugging Robin.

The team was shocked to say the least. The fact that Nightwing was dead was hard enough, but now they had to witness the yelling match that was going on between the other two bats.

"Let's go sit down. Okay?" Barbara asked Tim.

Tim nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak just yet. He gave one last sad glance at Nightwing's body.

Tim moved to go to his chair, but Batgirl pulled him over to where she sat and placed him in her lap.

"Oh come on Babs. I'm thirteen!"

"Oh well. You're just going to have to deal with it. I know you need a shoulder to cry on Tim. I'm going to be that shoulder. You are going to be mine too." What Barbara said broke Tim. She was right. He did need a shoulder to cry on. He broke down crying with his face hidden in her shoulder. She was the same way.

The ride back to the mountain was silent and uneventful except for Tim and Barbara's crying.

When they got to the mountain, they saw Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, and Black Canary talking. They heard the doors opened.

"Well you guys are back earlier than expected," Black Canary said as she noticed the team come in. She saw the depressed looks on the team's faces. "Did something happen?"

The team didn't answer. They only made a pathway and looked to where Superboy was coming in with Nightwing's body.

The two women gasped. Red Tornado, being a robot, didn't have any emotions, so he couldn't feel or do anything. The women on the other hand ran over to Superboy.

"What happened?" Wonder Woman demanded as she took Nightwing's cold, lifeless body.

"Nightwing and I were patrolling by the docks and the warehouses when we saw a drug shipment going on. We tried to stop it, but one of the guys pulled out a gun and shot Nightwing right below the heart before we could react. It hit him, and he died in my arms." Barbara couldn't cry anymore. All of her tears were gone. She had cried them all out in the bioship.

Both Black Canary and Wonder Woman held back a sob but still got tears in their eyes. They couldn't believe it. The previous Robin, now Nightwing, had finally been broken and had gotten his wings clipped. One thought ran through both minds at the same time. _'How will Batman react, and what will he do?'_

"Oh my…" Black Canary trailed off not finishing the thought.

They all stood there in the middle of the mountain in silence. Soon the heroes started to go to their respective rooms, because they couldn't handle it anymore.

You could hear things crash and break from many rooms. You could also hear the dull thumps of people falling to their knees and start sobbing. The death of Nightwing had taken a toll on everyone, even the younger and newest members.

After a while it was only Superboy, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, the third Robin, and Batgirl left in the room.

"So who's going to tell Batman? Or the League? How about Wally and Artemis?" Superboy asked. The two bats' eyes widened. They had completely forgotten about the League and Wally. The League was practically his family, and Wally was his best friend!

"I'll call Wally and Artemis," Barbara said. "Wonder Woman and Black Canary, you go tell the League."

Wonder Woman and Black Canary nodded and handed Nightwing's body back to Superboy and then left via zeta tubes.

Batgirl turned to Tim. "Robin, you can call Batman."

Robin paled noticeably. "Why do I have to tell him? He's going to be downright terrifying and murderous."

"Because I said so Robin! Now go tell him!" Barbara shouted in a hoarse voice.

"Fine." Robin sulked over to a small corner and brought up the holographic communicator.

Barbara was doing the same thing in a different corner but with a cell phone instead. The phone rang three times before a masculine voice answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Wally," Barbara started in her still hoarse voice

_"Babs? Have you been crying? What's wrong?"_

"Wally. I have something-"

_"Did Dick do something to hurt you? If he did, I can get back at him for you."_

"WALLY! Yes, I've been crying! Dick died Wally. He died while we were patrolling in Gotham with the team. He was shot, and he died in my arms." The tears seemed to have come back, because Barbara was crying again.

_"No! It can't be! Please tell me that this some sick joke or a dare for Truth or Dare! It has to be a joke or a dare! Dick doesn't die just from a gunshot!"_

"Wally! This isn't a joke or a dare. I'm sorry, but he's actually died! He died from a gunshot right below his heart!" Barbara said in between sobs.

_"No! Not him!" _Barbara could hear Wally crying on the other end. She also heard a feminine voice in the background asking Wally what happened.

"Could you put Artemis on the phone for me?"

She heard the phone switch hands before a new voice was on the phone.

_"Hey Barb. Why was Wally crying when I walked into the room?"_

"Nightwing died while we were patrolling Gotham tonight. He was shot right below the heart and died in my arms."

_"Oh my God! I'm going to be at the mountain in a few minutes! I need to see this for myself!"_

"You should probably bring Wally too," Barbara replied. She was worried about how Artemis and Wally would react to seeing their friend's lifeless body.

_"I'll be over in a few minutes Barb."_

"Ok." Barbara heard the phone line go dead as Artemis hung up the phone.

* * *

**With Robin III/Tim **

Tim waited for Batman to answer the call, but he half hoped Batman wouldn't answer. He didn't want to be the one to tell him that his first son had been murdered. Tim didn't want to be on the receiving end of an angry Bats and the Daddy Bats Glare.

"Robin. I thought I told you not to bother me while I was with Superman in Japan." Batman's deep, gruff voice brought Robin out of his worries.

"I know what you said Batman, but this is important. Nightwing – Dick – was… He was shot while we were on patrol with the team. He died in Batgirl's arms. I'm so sorry Bruce, but the rest of the team and I didn't get there in time to give him the medical attention he needed."

Batman's face, the face that showed no emotion, was one with a mixture of surprise, shock, anger, and sadness. Tim was sure that under the cowl, Bruce's cobalt blue eyes were shining with tears.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"No Bruce. Finish your mission with Superman first. We'll wait until you get back to hold the funeral."

"I need to see his body to believe it. I'm coming to the mountain no matter what." The urgency and desperation in his voice caught Tim off guard. Even at the manor Bruce hardly showed any emotion.

Before Tim could reply, Batman cut off the connection. He sighed, then turned off the holo-screen. He knew there would be no point in trying to stop Batman from coming to the mountain.

'Well, that went well,' Tim thought to himself sarcastically.

He walked over to Batgirl and saw that she had tears running down her face yet again. Tim wasn't surprised when he felt wetness on his cheeks. He hugged Barbara, the girl who was practically his sister, and he felt her hug him back.

"It'll be okay Babs. Like Dick and Bruce have both said, 'The pain will never truly go away, but it will get better.' It will get better Babs."

"I know Tim. Doesn't make the pain any less though. Maybe in a few years or so we'll be able to talk about it without wanting to cry, but right now we'll have to work through the pain."

"Ya. At least we have everyone to help us while we help them through the pain."

"Ya."

They stood there in silence, hugging and crying silently. That was until the zeta tubes announced the arrival of Wally, Artemis, the League, Superman, and Batman.

* * *

**With Wonder Woman/Diana**

Many of the Leaguers were confused as to why Wonder Woman was coming to the Watch Tower while she was supposed to be at the mountain.

"Hey Wonder Woman," Flash said. "What brings you up here? I thought you were doing some things at the mountain."

"I was, but that was before the team back from patrol in Gotham." Wonder Woman was going to continue, but Green Arrow interrupted her before she could.

"Why were they back from patrolling Gotham so early?"

"I was getting to that!" Wonder Woman snapped at him. He took a step back from her glare. "Anyway, they came back from Gotham early, because Nightwing had been shot. I'm sorry guys, but Nightwing – Dick – is dead." She looked down sadly.

"NO! It can't be true!" Zatanna yelled. "It can't be!" She fell to her knees sobbing. Though Nightwing did not love her back, she always loved him.

"I'm really am sorry Zee, but it's true! The truth hurts, but if you don't believe me, feel free to go to mountain and see for yourself!" Wonder Woman snapped. Many people stepped back surprised by her outburst.

Wonder Woman calmed down a bit at their faces. "Sorry I snapped like that, but it's just…" she trailed off.

"It's okay Diana. We all understand how you feel." Green Arrow, also known as Oliver Queen, put a hand on Wonder Woman's shoulder to comfort her.

"I guess we should all go to the mountain to pay our respects," Dinah, a.k.a. Black Canary, said sadly. She walked over to Oliver, and he pulled her into a side hug.

The other Leaguers silently agreed. They all left via zeta tubes, some of them calling minor members of the League or ex-members.

* * *

**With Batman/Bruce**

Superman knew something was wrong the moment Batman came back from his conversation with Robin. Though his face looked like it didn't show any emotion, if you knew him well enough, you could see the slightest hint of sorrow in his face.

"What's wrong Batman?" asked Superman.

"Nightwing's dead."

Batman's short, blunt answer made Superman freeze in mid-flight. 'Nightwing can't be dead. He just can't. He's a bat.'

"No," said Superman in disbelief. "You're lying."

"I'm Batman. I don't lie or joke around. It's the truth." Batman had already started to turn around in the Bat-jet to head back to the mountain.

"You're going back to the mountain, aren't you?" asked Superman when he noticed the direction Batman was heading.

"Yup."

"What about the mission Batman?"

"You can finish it. I need to get to the mountain and see Dick," Batman answered.

"Bruce. Listen to me. I know you don't want to believe it, but we need to finish this mission."

"You can finish it yourself Kent. I've already done my part." With that, Bruce put the Bat-jet in full speed back towards the mountain leaving Superman in the dust.

When Bruce got to the mountain, he landed the jet on the beach and ran to the Mount Justice's secret entrance.

**"Recognized Batman 02,"** a female voice said announcing the arrival of Bruce.

As Bruce walked into the mountain he realized that most of the Justice League was already there. They appeared to be crying and trying to comfort Tim and Barbara. He walked towards them all, and as he walked they made a path to where Tim and Barbara were standing.

They saw him and ran up to hug him. To the Leaguers' surprise he hugged them back. The sobs coming from the two bat-kids rang through the silent mountain, and if you looked closely, you could see silent tears coming from Batman's cowl and running down his cheeks.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

The funeral for Richard John Grayson was held a week later. It was a private funeral for friends and family only. The team, the League, and his few friends from school were invited. Every single person was crying. Even Connor Kent. A.K.A Superboy.

The media was outside the cemetery announcing to all of Gotham and its surrounding cities the death of Bruce Wayne's ward. At least one person in every house or apartment was watching.

All the bullies from Gotham Academy felt bad. They never got to tell Dick that he was a strong person since he was able to carry on after watching his parents get murdered. Many of the employees at Wayne Enterprise cried. They had all met the kid at one point. They remembered the cheerful kid that loved to come into work with his father before he started college. They couldn't believe he had been murdered.

It was time for the people who wanted to say a few words to go up. Bette went first. She talked about her time in high school with him. Even though she didn't like him at first, she eventually became good friends with him. She didn't mention her time with him when they were dating.

Next was Artemis. She didn't mention how mad she was when she found out he was Robin. That would ruin the Batfamily's secret identities. Her words told everyone that he was a great friend, and he was practically the little brother she never had.

The third person to go was Roy. Roy was mad that no one told him until later. He, Wally, and Dick were brothers. They had been since they first met when Dick was nine. He revisited the moments they all shared. Whether they were sad, happy, or antsy. As he did, the audience smiled sadly. Especially Wally and the Leaguers. They remembered all the trouble the three had gotten into.

Wally went up after Roy. He too recounted his adventures with Dick. His last sentence in his speech was, "Dick was a great friend, but he was an even better brother. I've been looking after him since he was nine, and I can't believe he's dead. I will miss you little brother."

Tim was one of the last people to go up. He said, "You probably felt like this when Jason died. Now I know why you were depressed when I first met you and on the anniversaries. I hope you are happy up in heaven. You can finally see your parents and Jason again. I hope you'll be waiting for me. I'll try not to come up too early. I know you wouldn't want that."

Bruce told his son to say hello to his parents for him. He told Dick to have a good time. He told the crowd that he took Dick in, because he saw himself in Dick. He thought Dick needed someone to help him through the death of his parents.

The last person to go was Barbara. She said, "Dick and I met when he was eight. It was few months after the death of his parents. We were the only kids at the charity ball, and we decided to have a little fun. Since then, we've been best friends. I started to develop feelings for him when I was thirteen. Apparently I wasn't the only one. As you all know, I was the one who found him. He wasn't dead yet. His last words to me were, 'I love you Babs. Forever.' I love him so much it hurts. I'm sorry we never got the chance Dick."

Barbara sat back down sobbing. They began to bury Dick's body. Soon people began to disperse, not able to bear the pain anymore.

As Barbara walked home, it began to rain. She just stood there taking it all in. She didn't mind, because the rain hid her tears.

* * *

**2 Days Later in the Grotto**

Two days after Dick Grayson's funeral, the heroes announced the death of Nightwing. The civilians in Bludhaven mourned the death of their hero. They mourned for their Dark Knight.

They placed a holographic statue of Nightwing next to Jason's. They stood in silence for a few minutes to silently say what they never told him when he was alive. The heroes slowly dwindled down until it was just the Batfamily standing there.

But Bruce and Tim left shortly after. It was just Barbara left. She tried multiple times to tell Dick what she wanted. She finally came up with it.

"I'm sorry we never got to date. I would've loved to see how it worked out between us. I promised you I would move on Dick, but I didn't promise that I would ever love anyone else. I will always love you Richard. I love you Dick. Forever."

She turned to leave, but she thought she heard someone whisper, "I love you too Babs. Forever."

* * *

**I really hope you liked this, because I worked real hard on it! :)**

**Anyways. At the end when she kinda repeats Dick's last words; don't take it in a perverted way. My friend did, and I slapped him in the face. But you can't blame me. He is always perverted around me and my twin. And it is really weird because he likes me. So please don't take it in a perverted way. Thank you!**

**P.S. - REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~greekfreak101**


End file.
